I Choose You!
by Pudding21
Summary: Kamaria has left to go on her pokemon journey to become an Ace Trainer. Follow her adventure as she meets friends, wins gym battles, and battles Team Stars, the new Team Rocket.
1. The Beginning of A New Adventure

**Hi everyone! Pudding21 here and I've been watching Pokemon with my brother and I decided I wanted to try a story about my own OC and her journey. And I need two traveling companions, three members of Team Stars, a rival, people to battle on the road, and maybe some random bystanders! OC forms are in my profile. I'll introduce you to my OC Kamaria! PS, this in the Sinnoh region**

* * *

An alarm went off early on a Monday morning. There was a groan, but the alarm kept going off. Finally a woman in her late thirties walked up the stairs and into the room.

"Kamaria, you're going to be late," she said. She heard a groan and looked at the bed. Under all the covers was a big blob. The woman smirked and started walking out of the room.

"Well Kam, I guess I'll have to tell Professor Rowan that you can't get your pokemon today."

"I'm up!"

A girl with black curly hair with chocolate skin emerged from under the covers and her brown eyes her crusted with sleep.

"Glad to see that your up. Now hurry along and get dressed so you can go get that Piplup."

Kamaria nodded and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She was excited, now that she was twelve, she could get her pokemon and start on her journey to be an Ace Trainer. (**Yes twelve. I mean starting a journey at the age of ten seems really** **unrealistic**).She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ran to her room and put on her usual outfit, black tanktop, jean shorts, and sneakers. She ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket and bandanna.

"Bye mom!" she yelled before closing the door of her house. She could get breakfast when she came back with her new pokemon.

Kamaria quickly and put on her sleeveless jacket on and attempting to tie her red bandanna around her head. She hurried toward Professor Rowan's lab, hoping a Piplup was still there. Ever since she was little, Kamaria wanted a Piplup. Her mom had one and she adored playing with it. Kamaria finally made it to the lab and she rushed upstairs to the professor.

"Professor Rowan!" Kamaria yelled.

Professor Rowan turned and saw the girl.

"Kamaria, I see you made it," he said in a calm voice.

"Is a Piplup still available?" she asked crossing her fingers.

"You're in luck." He brought a pokeball and handed to the jumping girl.

"Yes!" she cheered. She hugged the pokeball close to her.

"Why don't you try it out?" Professor Rowan asked.

Kamaria held her pokeball in her hand. "Piplup, I choose you!"

The yellow energy beam came from the pokeball and landed in front of her. A cute piplup stood, looking around the lab.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Kamaria squealed. The piplup blushed and looked away.

"It seems as if yours is a little shy," Professor Rowan said.

"I can get him to open up," Kamaria promised.

"Well, if you're ready, here's your pokedex and a few pokeballs. I wish you the best of the luck Kamaria."

"Piplup, return," Kamaria said. The red energy beam caught Piplup and put it back into its pokeball. She took the pokedex and pokeballs from Professor Rowan and put them on her belt. "Thanks again Professor."

She gave a wave and hurried home. She wanted to say goodbye to her family before she left. Kamaria heard her stomach growl. And eat, definitely eat. So her plan was to say goodbye and eat before she left on her journey.

* * *

Kamaria made it home in record time.

"Piplup, come on out," she said holding out her pokeball. Piplup came out of the pokeball and looked at Kamaria with curiosity.

"Piplup?" it asked.

"That's my house. Come on, you can meet my mom, dad, and sister."

Kamaria scooped the pokemon in her arms and walked toward the house. She noticed that this piplup was very tiny, so it must have been a baby. But she would take good care of it, she knew that for sure. She opened the door to her house.

"Guys, I'm home."

The first one to great her was her little sister Alecia.

"Let me see it!" she said bouncing with excitement. Kamaria placed piplup on the ground and watched what it would do.

"Aw, it's so cute," Alecia cooed. "Do you have a nickname for it?"

Kamaria cocked her head. She didn't have one, what should she name it? Pippip? No that was to cliche. She couldn't think of one. Maybe she should just keep Piplup? Yeah, that's what she decided.

"Kam, why isn't she coming toward me?"

Kamaria thought was broken when Alecia started whining. Piplup was refusing to come near Alecia. When Alecia took a step forward, it took a step back. She looked at Kamaria with a pouty face.

"Piplup, come here," Kamaria said. It jumped into her arms and snuggled her chest. Kamaria gave victorious smirk and Alecia stuck her tongue out.

"Kam, let me see the cutie," her mom called from the kitchen. Kamaria walked into the kitchen where her parents sat at the table. Kamaria sat down and placed piplup on the table.

"Aw, it is cute," Mom said looking at it. Piplup blushed again at being called cute. Her mom smiled at the tiny pokemon.

"Come here."

Piplup shook its head and sat down on the table. Mom looked at Kamaria.

"Well, this one is either shy or stubborn personality wise. And judging by its size, I'd say it's only a level five."

"Really?" Kamaria asked. Her mom used to be a Pokemon breeder, so she could trust her judgment. That's the reason she wanted to have a piplup as a starter.

"Yep, but I'd say it's more shy than anything. It's going to have to open up eventually."

"What about you dad?"

Kamaria's father looked at the piplup. "It's going to help you win a lot of battles."

Kamaria beamed with pride. She was going to win using this piplup and catch some other pokemon.

"Kam, I packed your bag already. Just grab a bite and we'll see you off."

Kamaria jumped and grabbed her plate of food.

_~One plate of food later~_

"Bye Kam, be safe!"

Kamaria turned and waved to her family as she left for her journey. She hugged her piplup closer to her.

"We're going to win a lot of battles together."

"Piplup!"


	2. Starting the Journey

**Pudding21 here! Only announcements is that Sunday and Tuesday will be my last every other day update. I start school Wednesday, ugh! Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kamaria had barely made it down the path before she sat on a fallen tree branch. Piplup sat next to his master and looked at her with curiosity. Kamaria didn't know what she should do. What did famous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum do when he first started? If she remembered correctly he met Misty, a Cerulean City Gym Leader. Maybe that's what she should do, find a traveling buddy!

"Alright Piplup, let's go find a new buddy!" Kamaria cheered. "Come on! This is going-"

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup cried, frantically waving his wings up and down.

Kamaria was sprawled onto the ground, a boy on top of her. The boy was about the same age as her with yellow hair and bright yellow eyes. Pokeballs rolled off his belt and all around the two.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kamaria said trying to get from under the boy. Once, she did, she scrambled trying to catch the pokeballs that were rolling away. Once she retrieved all of them she handed them to the mysterious boy.

"I'm a little bit of a klutz," Kamaria apologized. She got a better look at the boy. He was wearing a white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt that wrapped around the front and back, black cargo shorts with black sneakers. On his neck was a necklace with a dragon surrounded by a lightning bolt. He was about three inches taller than her, and she hated being shorter than people.

The boy gave her a smile. "It's fine. You don't expect many people on this trail anyway. I'm Ryouta Okumaro."

"Kamaria Henderson," Kamaria introduced. "But you can call me Kam. And over there is my Piplup."

Ryouta turned to see the small piplup. It turned its head and looked the other way.

Ryouka frowned, the piplup must be shy then.

"So what brings you out on this road Kam?" Ryouta asked sitting on the log Kamaria had been previously sitting on. Kamaria joined him on the seat and patted her thighs so Piplup would come to her.

"I'm on my way to become an Ace Trainer, what about you?"

"I'm going to be a very stong pokemon trainer and defeat my brother. He took the family's sacred pokemon." Ryouta didn't know why he was telling her all this information, but he felt very comfortable with her. She was just easy to talk to.

"Oh a pokemon trainer! What pokemon do you have?" Kamaria asked bright eyed like a child on Christmas.

"Shinx, I choose you!"

A shinx popped out of the pokeball Ryouta held up. It narrowed its eyes at Ryouta for a minute before laying on the ground. Ryouta rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Heheh, he needs a little more training."

"So does my mine! I just got him today." Kamaria held Piplup of for emphasis. Ryouta smiled at the enthusiastic girl.

"I got it!" Kamaria said snapping her fingers. Ryouta looked at her confused.

"Why don't you join me in my travels? I'm by myself, your by myself, I think we would be a nice team."

Ryouta thought of his options. It would be nice to have a traveling companion and he could cover more ground finding his brother. Plus, traveling with others beats being by youself. He stood up and stuck his hand out in front of her.

"Sure, why not."

Kamaria smiled and stood up. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Awesome, a friend to travel with!"

* * *

Ryouta looked at his Shinx. He better return him to the pokeball.

"Shinx return," he said holding the ball out. Shinx jumped up and moved out of the way of the red energy beam. Ryouta aimed again, but Shinx refused to go in.

"Shinx come on," Ryouta said, well more like pleaded. Shinx smirked and sent an electric spark at his master. Ryouta yelled in pain before falling over.

Kamaria turned around when she heard a yell. She saw Ryouta lying on the ground singed, and Shinx next to him with a smirk. She had to give a smile, though she tried to hide it behind her hand.

"You guys are like Ash and Pikachu when they first met," she teased. Then she turned to her own pokemon. "Piplup return."

"Piplup!"

The red energy beam caught Piplup and put him back in his pokeball. She went over to Ryouta and helped him up. She looked at the Shinx, he seemed kinda cute.

"You really need to work on that."

"Yeah, I know," Ryouta said with a frown. "Shinx return."

After shocking his master, he was satisfied. Shinx happily went into the pokeball. Ryouta looked at the pokeball.

"We're going to have to work on the shocking," he told the pokeball before putting on his belt.

"Do you have anymore pokemon than Shinx?" Kamaria asked they continued there way down the path.

"Nope, how about you?"

"None! I just started my pokemon journey today."

Ryouta nodded. When he was given Shinx a couple of moths ago, it was his mission to defeat his brother. He hated his brother with a burning passion.

Kamaria noticed the glare on Ryouta's face. She walked in front of him and opened stopped to look in his eyes.

"Hey, what'ya glaring at?"

Ryouta shook his head. "It was nothing, really."

Kamaria wasn't convinced but she didn't want to pry for information. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something small flying. She turned around a started toward the trees.

"Kam, where are you going?" Ryouta asked curiously. What was she doing. He ran to follow her, his sped increasing when he heard a squeal. He saw Kamaria looking over a small Starly, either fallen from its tree or its group was nearby.

"I'm going to catch it!" she said pulling out a pokeball. "Piplup! I choose you!"

"Pippip!"

"Piplup use pound!"

Piplup ran toward the Starly and used pound.

Starly quickly got over attack fought back with a quick attack . Piplup was pushed back.

"Piplup use growl!" Kamaria ordered. Piplup followed the orders, using the attack to lower his opponents. Then Kamaria ordered another pound attack. The starly was left panting.

"Good! Now my turn!" Kamaria said pulling an empty pokeball. "Pokeball go!"

The pokeball captured the starly and started shaking. Kamaria crossed her fingers and hoped it was going to capture it. Even Ryouta looked up in interest. Was it going to be captured?

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. *wink wink* ;) Also, I need three people for Team Stars!**


	3. Hi, Nice To Meet You

**Hey everyone, here to say here's another chapter. I'm trying to update as much as I can before school starts. So for you who read my other story I'm trying to update as fast as I can. And thanks Baseball22 and ShadeLyht for the support about my story. And to that Pikaspry-V, I may have a over-used title but for goodness sakes I only have two chapters! What am I supposed to do? Write a 100,000 words chapter every day so you can get every tiny detail about the characters. Whatever, this is not going to make me stop writing, nobody can make me do that. So if you enjoyed my rant, let's go on with the chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on I Choose You!:_

_"Oh my gosh! I am sorry, I'm kinda a klutz."_

_"I'm Ryouta, nice to meet you."_

_"You and your Shinx are like Ash and Pikachu."_

_"A starly, I'm going to catch it!"_

_"Now it's my turn! Go pokeball!"_

_The pokeball shook back and forth. _

Kamaria crossed her fingers hoping she was going to catch it. The pokeball took shook backwards, the forewards, then backwards again, then it stopped and it glowed. Kamaria jumped up and down. She started doing a weird little dance.

"I did it! I did it!" she picked up Piplup and hugged him. "You won your first battle Piplup!"

Piplup blushed with all the attention it was getting, but the he was proud of himself for winning his first battle.

"Good job," Ryouta said walking toward the two.

"Oh, I forgot you were here," Kamaria said. "You didn't see that little dance did you?"

Ryouta nodded before he broke out laughing. It was pretty funny watching her doing the weird footwork from her excitement. Kamaria groaned and put her face in her hands. That was embarrassing.

"Good job on catching your first pokemon," Ryouta said patting her on the back.

"Thanks!"

There was silence between the two.

"Are we supposed to continue on or something like that?" Kamaria suggested. Ryouta gave her a blank look.

"Hey, I just started my journey! You've been traveling for a while," Kamaria defended.

Ryouta laughed at her. "Yeah, you keep walking. But I suggest you call out your new pokemon?"

Kamaria thought of her options. "Starly, I choose you!"

The tiny starly came out of the pokeball. Kamaria sat in front of it.

"I'm Kamaria, and this is Piplup."

She pointed to Piplup, who shyly turned away.

"I'm going to call you Bo."

"Bo?" Ryouta asked. What kind of name was that?

"Yeah, it looks like a Bo."

The starly cawed with happiness, doing little loops all around Kamaria, who started giggling at the pokemons actions.

"See it likes it!"

Ryouta rolled his eyes and started walking on the path. His hometown Jubilife City was over the hill, and Kamaria could heal her Starly, it was probably still weak from battle. Plus could visit his parents.

"Jubilife City just over this hill," Ryouta said.

"Oh great! Let's go!" Kamaria cheered. She put Bo in its pokeball and grabbed Ryouka's hand. She laughed at Ryouta's protest that she was going too fast.

"Hey what about Piplup?" Ryouta asked. Kamaria left Ryouta there, gathered Piplup in her arms and continued on her way, pushing Ryouta along.

* * *

"Wow! So this is why they call it Jubilife," Kamaria noticed. There people and pokemon everywhere. It's was full of life that's for sure.

"You go to Pokemon Center and I'm going to go visit my family," Ryouta said walking away.

"Aw, I can't meet them?" she asked pouting.

Ryouta shook his head. "Don't you have to go heal Bo?"

"Oh right!" Kamaria said starting toward the Pokemon Center. She wanted to heal Bo from the previous battle and maybe meet some other pokemon trainers. The center wasn't hard to find, it was near the middle of the town. She entered the Pokemon Center she was surprised how busy it was. The one at home was never this busy.

"Can I help you?"

Kamaria looked up to see a Nurse Joy with a chansey at her side.

"Can you heal my pokemon?" she asked. Then she remembered Piplup was still out of his pokeball. "Piplup return."

"It will take a few minutes, but we'll give them back as soon as possible."

Kamaria nodded and sat down at one of the seats, She took one of the town map and looked through it. Maybe she and Ryouta could have lunch together when he came back from his parent's house.

"Hey there, you mind if I sit next to you?"

Kamaria looked to see a girl who was about sixteen. She had thick chestnut hair with bleached bangs. Her hair reached her hips, which Kamaria found very interesting. She had light brown skin and green eyes. She was wearing light green spaghetti strap shirt that reaches her thighs, dark blue shorts and black sneakers.

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Kamaria said. The girl placed a beige messenger bag beside her as she sat.

"Did you just start your pokemon journey," she asked.

Kamaria nodded. "Today actually. I'm Kamaria."

"Chase," the girl introduced. "I remember when I started mine."

Kamaria gave her a small smile before going back to her own thoughts.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Chase offered.

"I have to wait for my friend. He has family here."

"Oh come on, I bet he's having lunch with his parents. I know you're hungry."

Kamaria was getting a little hungry.

"Sure, I'll come."

Chase pumped her fist. "Alright!"

"Here's you pokemon," Nurse Joy said handing Kamaria her pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Kamaria said putting her pokeballs on her belt.

"Let's go Kamaria," Chase said. She stood up and started walking, making Kamaria run to catch up with the girl's long strides.

* * *

**I'm feeling a little lazy today. I'll make it up tomorrow, I promise. I'm trying to do one new OC per day, so I'm sorry if it's too slow for you guys. I may bump it up soon. And also I need two more members for Team Stars. Pudding21 out!**


	4. Stop! I'm Very Ticklish!

**Hello everybody! I'm sad today is the last update until the weekend :'( School is tomorrow and I don't know if I should dread it or be excited. Anywho, I'm going to make this one extra long for you guys. Yay!**

* * *

_Previously on I Choose You!:_

_"I'm going to name it Bo!"_

_"What kind of name is Bo?"_

_"Jubilife City is just over this hill."_

_"Let's go!" _

_"I'm Chase, nice to meet you."_

_"You want to join me for lunch?"_

Kamaria finally caught up to Chase's long strides. She looked at the older girl as she entered a small diner. It was small and cozy place that almost reminded Kamaria of home. Only if her little sister was there it would have been perfect.

"Booth for two," Chase said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and led them to a window booth. She took there drink orders and asked what pokemon they had.

"I have a snubble and a shinx," Chase said to the waitress. Then Chase turned to Kamaria.

"What about you?"

"Oh! A piplup and a starly," Kamaria said confused. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"This is a diner that serves pokemon too," Chase said. "I guess I forgot to tell you."

"It's fine," Kamaria said before looking out the window.

"What do you want to be?"

Kamaria turned back to Chase. "What?"

"I'm going to be either a professional pokemon photographer or a none-type specialist gym leader. I haven't decided yet, but both seem cool to me."

"Oh, I'm going to be an Ace Trainer!" Kamaria said excitedly.

Chase smiled at the younger girl. She admired the younger girl excitement for everything pokemon related.

"Here's you drinks," the waitress said putting the drinks down. "What would you like to eat?"

"A salad," Chase said.

"Cheeseburger!" Kamaria announced.

"Alright, I'll be back," the waitress said before leaving.

"Can I see your pokemon?" Chase asked. "I'll show you mine."

Kamaria shrugged, she had to bring them out to eat anyway. Plus, she was interested in the pokemon Chase had.

"I choose you guys, come on out!" Kamaria called. Piplup and Bo came out onto the table.

"Piplup!"

"Caw!"

"Aw, you have little ones," Chase cooed. "I choose Mikey and Kol!"

"Snuggel."

"*shinx voice*" **A/N: anyone want to tell me shinx noise**

A snuggle and shinx came on the table next to Kamaria's pokemon. Mikey, the snuggle, rubbed against Chase while Kol went to Bo. They went into a deep coversation. Piplup separated himself from the rest of the pokemon and played with a thing of salt in the corner.

"This is Mikey and Kol," Chase introduced the pokemon.

"And this Piplup and Bo," Kamaria said. Bo cawed when it heard its name. Piplup turned around when he heard his name, but turned right back around. Chase sweatdropped on the piplup's attitude.

"Yeah, Piplup's a little shy," Kamaria said sheepishly.

"Here's your food."

The food was placed around the table. The pokemon's food was placed near them and they sat down to eat. Chase started her salad, and Kamaria digged into her burger.

"Man this is the best burger ever!" Kamaria exclaimed continuing to eat. Chase giggled at the girl. Chase was sixteen, four years older than the other girl, so her antics were going to be a little childish. Chase noticed all the pokemon seemed to enjoy their food, Kol gobbling it up quickly.

"Kol, slow down," Chase told her pokemon. "You're going to choke."

Kol gave a sheepish look before eating its food much slower than before.

"So, how about a small tour of the city after lunch?" Chase offered. Kamaria looked at Chase with an eyebrow raised or tried to. She squinted on eye and tried to raise the eyebrow. Chase was surprised about the antics, but didn't say anything except continued her conversation. "Yeah, I've been here for a little and I know the town pretty well. Plus, we can run into your friend while we're at it."

"Sure, I'm up for an adventure," Kamaria said eating the rest of her burger.

"Alright! Lunch is on me."

* * *

"You still didn't have to pay for lunch," Kamaria said walking next to Chase. She looked down to make sure Piplup and Starly were next to her. She thought it would be a good idea to let them get fresh air, but with all the people around she was getting worried someone might grab them.

"It's really fine though. I enjoy your company though."

Kamaria could only nod. She still felt bad that she couldn't help it. She was taught before she went on her journey, if someone offered to pay for your meal, you still help pay for something.

"And this is the school," Chase said pointing to the building.

"Do you live here Chase? You know a lot about the city."

"Oh no. I live in the Johto region, I just came into the region about two months ago."

"Oh! Is that a cool region? I want to visit all the regions here!" Kamaria said excitedly. She was imagining all the pokemon she could catch there. Maybe she could catch a cyndaquil.

"Oh yeah, it was fun."

Kamaria smiled brightly. She looked down and noticed that Piplup was lagging. She reached down and gathered him in her arms and allowed about Bo to sit on her shoulder. She smiled at her starly and rubbed under its head. Chase noticed how Kamaria treated her pokemon. Just like she does with her own. She was going to be a great trainer in Chase's mind.

"Hello there."

Both girls turned to see a boy about Kamaria's age. He had short curly hair and brown eyes. He had mocha skin and was wearing a red t-shirt with the word "laugh" on it, light blue jeans, and some Nike sneakers. He turned to Kamaria and lifted her hands in his own, causing her to drop Piplup. Starly flew off her shoulder before anything could happen to it.

"I haven't seen you in this city before," he said flirtatiously.

"Hahah," Kamaria giggled nervously.

"No need to be nervous," he said. "I'm Daisuke."

"Kamaria. And that's Chase."

"Pleasure to meet you two."

Kamaria looked at Chase, wondering what she do. Chase shrugged her shoulders. This one seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Kamaria, on the other hand, was getting more awkward by the second. Daisuke didn't seem like he was going to let go of her hand anytime soon. She tried to squirm, but Daisuke gave mischievous smile.

He put his fingertips on the side of her body and Kamaria tensed. Then, he started tickling and Kamaria broke out laughing. She laughed so hard she started crying. Chase was in shock, she remembered this guy. She's seen him around before, he tickles the girls flirts with. Kamaria was another unlucky person.

"Stop! Stop!" she said trying to escape, but it was no use.

Chase didn't know what to do. Daisuke was giving no mercy and the more Kamaria pushed him the way, the harder he tickled. But Piplup knew exactly what to do. He shot his bubble attack at the two, throwing them back into a building. Kamaria groaned and opened her eyes. Why was Daisuke on top of her!

"Get off!" she yelled crawling from under him. she hid behind Chase for protection. Chase gave a _why-me_ look to no one in particular. Daisuke still had not gotten up from the attack.

"Did you do that Piplup?" Kamaria asked. Piplup crossed his arms and said, "Piplup pip."

"That's a pretty strong attack," Kamaria said. "I'm so proud of you."

Piplup continued his stance, but started to blush. Kamaria giggled, but it was stopped when they heard screams.

"Stop thieves!"

Chase and Kamaria looked at each other and ran toward the threat. There they saw a man with red hair and matching eyes. Next to him was a a girl about a year younger than Chase. Golden hair and bright blue eyes. In the girls hands was a Cleffa.

"Hey!" Chase said. They looked at the two girls.

"And who are you?" the girl said.

"I'm Ka- my mom told me not to talk to strange people like you," Kamaria said with a pridefully smirk.

"Oh you little brat!" the man said.

"We should be asking who you are," Chase said.

The two gave a evil smile. "Well if you have to know."

***dramatic music playing in the backgroud***

**"Prepare to fight."**

**"Or we'll blow you out of sight."**

**"We here to save the world from people like you."**

**"And collect strong pokemon while we're at it too."**

**"While we're at it we will spread love." **

**"To the many stars above." **

**"Riyu."**

**"Lily."**

**"Team Stars will knock you away to space."**

**"Give up now and there will be no chase."**

"Yeah right, like we'll give up to people like you," Chase said.

"Chase, where did the music come from?" Kamaria asked confused.

"That's not the point here."

"Oh right!" she turned to the Team Stars. "I challenge you to a battle."

"Alright then, I accept," Riyu said jumping down from the stands. He pulled out a pokeball and called the pokemon out. A small cherubi cam out. Kamaria cocked her head.

"What's this?"

"The prize. If I win I get to keep the cleffa. But if you win, you get the cleffa and the cherubi."

"Um ok, I'll do it," Kamaria said. But I won't lose!

* * *

**Why does it take so many hours to type a story? I start at eight and finish at 2, that's pathetic. Also, I really don't why I leave people in suspense all the time. I think it's always a nice spot to end to keep you guessing. :P Anyway, see you guys on the weekend Pudding21 out! Peace!**


	5. I Won A Battle And Meet Someone!

**If you saw me update my other story I am getting to this one! I trying to update on Saturdays and Sundays, but I can't promise anything. But good news! I have a digital technology class I'm taking and when we're not doing anything, I'll get on here to type my stories! So updates are now going to be whenever I finish typing in technology class. Oh and I have to be in the media center for fifteen minutes before the bells ring because my mom has to get to school early, so more typing opportunities. So see you whenever.**

* * *

_Previously on I Choose You!:_

_"I haven't seen you in this city before."_

_"Stop thief!"_

_"Team Stars will knock you off to space!"_

_"How about a pokemon battle. If you win you get the cleffa and the cheribu."_

_"I won't lose!"_

* * *

Kamaria pulled out Piplup's pokeball.

"Piplup! I choose you!"

"Piplup!" Piplup came running from behind Kamaria. Kamaria almost forgot she had her pokemon out of their pokeballs when they were taking the tour.

"Alright Flareon, come on out!"

A bright flareon came out and barked at Piplup. Piplup shrunk under the leer of the flareon, a bit more than normal considering how shy he was. It looked like he was about to run right back to Kamaria.

"Don't give up Piplup!" Kamaria cheered. "Give him a good bubble attack!"

Piplup shook his head and turned to the flareon. He jumped up and sent bubbles spraying out of his mouth. The flareon dodged and countered with an flame thrower, which Piplup barely managed to get out of the way.

"Careful Piplup!" Kamaria called. "Send the bubbles right for the attack!"

Riyu laughed at Kamaria. "You think that's going to work? My Flareon is going to whip your tiny Piplup. Flareon, send another flame thrower "

Kamaria narrowed her eyes. He'd gone too far. Piplup must have thought that too, because he gave a loud 'pip' before giving a powerful bubble attack. It collided with the flame thrower, making smoke everywhere. Both trainers tried to see their pokemon, but failed. What was going on?

There was a yelp of pain and a blue streak was seen through the smoke. Then there was another yelp of pain, followed by the sound of something a pokemon hitting a pokemon, but no one knew with one was attacking what. With Piplup being the smallest and newest at battling, they could tell who was going to lose.

Finally something was hit out of the smoke and next to Kamaria's feet. She looked at the pokemon in shock. Could this be? The winning pokemon walked through the smoke and everyone gave a gasp.

"How could this be?" Riyu asked. And even Lily **(Almost forgot about her didn't you? ;) ) **gave a look of surprise. She reluctantly pushed her hand towards Kamaria.

"Piplup has won the match."

Kamaria jumped up. "Yes!"

The crowd cheered and even the tiny cleffa in Lily's hands did a chant for the winners. Before she could run to congratulate Piplup, Riyu stopped her.

"Not so fast, I still have another pokemon," he said grabbing another pokeball.

"So do I," she responded. "Piplup, you deserve a rest. I'll get my next one."

"Careful Kamaria, you don't know what his next one is," Chase warned from the crowd.

"I'll be fine. This time I'll choose Bo!"

"Glaceon, it's up to you!" Riyu said.

"Caw!"

"Glaceon!"

Both pokemon came out ready to fight.

"Alright!" Kamaria started. "Bo give your-"

"Bo, what kind of name is Bo?" Lily asked.

"Can you guys stop criticizing the poor pokemon!" Kamaria argued. "Bo, give a wing attack!"

"Glaceon dodge and give a ice beam!"

Bo pushed his wings together, creating a dust of wind. Glaceon jumped up to dodge, and when he landed, he opened his mouth for a ice beam. Bo did a loop around the attack and started mocking Glaceon. Glaceon started to get angry with the pokemon and started sending more ice beams, but Bo flew figure eights and loops while he dodged the attacks.

Kamaria couldn't help laugh. The pokemon was funny and a good fighter. Riyu, on the other hand, was getting aggravated.

"Glaceon, give a icy wind!"

Glaceon followed his master's commands, this time following Bo's movement. When he shot, it hit Bo. Glaceon had a smug look when he realized he hit the pokemon. Bo's playful nature, instantly changed. He narrowed his eyes and got serious. He swooped down and did a head tackle. He continued going so fast that soon even Kamaria lost how many times the starly had hit the glaceon. Finally the glaceon fell from all the attacks.

"Glaceon return!" Riyu said worriedly. He then glared at Kamaria, who was jumping up and down in triumph.

"How did you?" he started, but stopped. She won fair and square.

"Lily, give her the cleffa and the cheribu," he ordered.

Lily stiffened her back. She must not be used to losing.

Kamaria happily took the cleffa and the cheribu.

"Thanks for having great sportsmanship," Kamaria said with a smile.

"Don't think this is over," Lily hissed. "We will be back and that time it will be to defeat you!"

Kamaria tried her raising an eyebrow thing again, but it made her eye twitched making Lily look at her weirdly.

"Just remember we will be back," Lily threatened before walking towards Riyu. They started walking out of the square, but not before Kamaria caught their conversation.

"You should have defeated her Riyu."

"But she was strong."

"Next time, I'll battle and defeat her."

"Whatever you say Lily."

"Now about transportation, I don't want to be walking everywhere."

Kamaria smiled at them. She would enjoy battling them again.

"Thanks miss!"

Kamaria looked down to see the little boy from earlier.

"Oh right here's your cleffa," Kamaria said handing the cleffa to the boy.

The boy hugged the cleffa tightly.

"Thanks again miss," he said before running over to his mother. She smiled and waved after him, it felt good to help someone win back their pokemon. She would feel the same way. She walking away when she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized with a smile.

"Just watch where you're going brat," he said before disappearing into the crowd. Kamaria watched him disappear before saying:

"Rude!"

* * *

"Good job Kamaria!" Chase said congratulating the younger girl. Kamaria beamed with pride. This was her first official battle and she won! And as a bonus, she earned herself a cheribu.

Everyone quickly came to congratulate the trainer with her win. The boy came and thanked her for getting his cleffa back. In all the chaos she heard her name being called.

"Kam!"

Kamaria cocked her head at the famaliar voice.

"Ryouka?"

Ryouka came and gave her a hug, which caught her off guard.

"I saw the battle! You did great!"

"You saw me battle?" she asked. He finished visiting his parents then?

"Yeah, I was going to the pokemon center when I heard people talking about a pokemon battle. I thought you would be over there but not actually battling," he explained. Then he looked at Chase with confusion. "Who's that?"

"This is Chase. She took me to lunch while you were away at your parents," she explained.

He gave her a wave. "Hello."

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

Kamaria looked between the two before starting to walk away. The two companions followed after her friend. Kamaria started counting her pokemon.

"So I started with a piplup, caught a starly, and won a cherubi, wow I'm doing so well already!" she cheered. "We should stay in town for a while before we decide where we want to go next."

"That's a great idea," Chase agreed.

The group of three walked back to the pokemon center, wanting to be refreshed before they left for the newest journey to the next town.

_small line breaker- the next morning_

"No, I think it should be Floaroma Town."

"Oreburgh for the gym. Don't you want to be in the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah, but I want to go to Floaroma Town."

"It's better if you go to Orebugh."

"Floaroma!"

"Orebugh!"

"Floaroma!"

"Orebugh!"

Chase rolled her eyes as the two twelve year olds fought over their next destination. Kamaria wanted to visit Floaroma because she wanted to train her pokemon, while Ryouka her get her first gym badge.

"But I want my pokemon to get stronger!"

"Don't you want to win a gym battle?"

"Yeah, but I want my pokemon to have a higher level than what they have now!"

"But they'll get a higher level by battling."

"But I want to win by skill not luck."

"So? There's a good chance you can win."

"Chase what do you think?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

Chase gave a sigh and hoped this would end soon. No, it wouldn't stop on its own, this needed a miracle for it to stop.

"Nurse Joy!"

All argument was forgotten when a familiar boy ran with an injured ditto in the room. It had scratches all over the poor pokemon and it seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh dear, let me look at this," Nurse Joy said with a little chansey running into the emergency room with her. The boy sat down at a chair, wringing his hands nervously.

Kamaria instantly remembered the boy when she looked up. She gave a frightened look before jumping behind Chase. Ryouka, on the other hand, was confused. Why did she just hide?

"Chase, let's leave very slowly," Kamaria whispered. Chase rolled her eyes, she could not be serious.

"What's going on?" Ryouka asked, wondering why Kamaria was hiding from this boy.

"Just grab our bags and let's slowly leave the building," Kamaria said. She did jump, tuck,and roll behind a chair, almost like a secret agent. She peeked her head out to see if the boy noticed her. Ryouka sweat dropped at the girl actions. What did this guy do to make her so frightened.

"Alright, I'll go get our stuff and then we can go, ok?" Chase said, like she talking to a three year old.

Kamaria nodded vigorously. Chase rolled her eyes and walked toward the front of the room, grabbing Kamaria and her own bag, before passing the said boy.

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday," he said.

"Yeah," Chase agreed continuing to walk.

"Where's the pretty lady, Kamaria?" he asked raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Not here."

"Well tell her I said hi."

"Will do Daisuke," Chase promised. Then she turned to Ryouka. "Let's go."

She didn't give Ryouka a chance to object. He grabbed his stuff and chased after Chase, who had just left the building.

"What was that about?" Ryouka asked, hopeful to get some answers.

"Oh sorry about that. We meet him yesterday in the town square. He was flirting with Kamaria, and he tickles the girls he flirts with. Kamaria was just another unlucky victim."

Ryouka made a "o" with his mouth. That explains her actions. They continued to walk past the town square in silence. Wait, silence? There shouldn't be silence, there could never be silence with...

Chase gave a sharp gasp. She turned to Ryouka with horror.

"We forgot Kamaria!"

* * *

"Seriously guys?" Kamaria whispered to herself as she watched her friends leave, with her bag too. The reason they were leaving was for her, but they forgot about her.

Now, most people might wonder, why is she scared of Daisuke. He only tickled her once. Yes, that is true, but Kamaria has a fear of tickling. When she was in first grade, a guy used to tickle her every time he saw her. She never had peace. She became paranoid, looking around every corner and watching everyone's movement. She wouldn't even let her family hug her for a year, before she had to get "help". She's gotten over it, but she's still scared of people tickling her. Daisuke just reawakened the fear.

"You're ditto is going to be just fine!"

Kamaria looked from behind the chair. Nurse Joy was standing next to a beautiful girl. She had pink hair and brown eyes. She hugged Daisuke when she saw him. So he did have a girl, so why was he flirting with her? Wait, where was the ditto?

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Daisuke said.

"I've never seen a ditto like this. I walked in to check on her again and I find her like this," Nurse Joy pointed to the girl. That was the ditto?

"Yeah, she's a special kind of ditto."

Kamaria relaxed and looked at the ditto with more interest. How was this possible? Dittos only transformed into pokemon, right? Well apparently not looking at this one.

"Hello angel."

Kamaria tensed and turned to see Daisuke's face.

"Hi," she said with a small wave.

"I thought you weren't here," he said referring to the earlier conversation he had with Chase.

"Well, I wasn't but..." She couldn't think of good lie. "Oh, I got nothing."

"Why were you avoiding me?"

"Oh, I would never avoid you-," she started but look at his hurt face. "I'm sorry ok, please don't tickle me!"

Daisuke chuckled. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I should probably tell you. I have acarophili, except without the, you know." he blushed leaving his sentence unfinished.

Kamaria didn't know, she should probably look that up later. She gave a small smile. "It's ok, I have pteronophobia, except it doesn't have to be feathers."

"Let's start out introductions again, now that that's out of the way. Hi, I'm Daisuke. Who are you?"

"Kamaria, but you can call me-"

"Kam!"

Both kids turned their heads to see Chase and Ryouka to run into the pokemon center. Kamaria glared at them.

"Thanks for ditching guys," she said.

"We totally forgot," Chase apologized.

Kamaria gave a sigh. "It's ok. Daisuke and I are on good terms right now."

Daisuke gave a wave. "'Sup!"

"And don't forget me!" a new voice said.

Kamaria, Chase, and Ryouka's head turned to see the pink haired girl from earlier. It was the ditto girl.

"Who are you?" Ryouka asked confused.

"I'm Airi," she introduced.

"She's a ditto!" Kamaria yelled pointing a finger.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I confirm!"

"I'm a ditto!"

All five kids looked at each other, some with confused face (Ryouka and Chase), one with a face of triumph for knowing something (Kamaria), a one with a huge smile and laughing (Daisuke), and the one who was the center of attention(you can guess).

* * *

**Sorry if Team Stars losing was cliché, but I thought it would be mean to take the child's cleffa. Wow, feeling sorry for my own made up characters, I can't tell if that's bad or not. I was just imagining a cute little boy's face saying thank you and I couldn't get it out of my head. If that never came up, Kamaria would probably have lost. I mean a twelve year old, beating people who are like way older than her? (Well Lily's 14, but Riyu's 23) Sometimes pokemon didn't make sense, I'm going to be that person who makes it a little more realistic. **

**Anyway peoples, this is an announcement. Number 1: the first author's note at the beginning of the chapter may or may not be updated. This is a pat down of what I do. I make a chapter, and may not finish it. So the first author's note is going to be what I put that day. Now as the days (or weeks) progress and I finish typing a story, so does what I want to say. So this is going to be the absolute ending author's note. Number 2: the thing about the media center and my digi tech class is still going on. I can find time to type my story, so if I randomly give out a chapter during the weekday, I just happened to finish it in one of those options. And Number 3: I really hope you enjoyed. The pokemon battle was pretty bad, I'm not good at fighting scenes. The ending was a little spur of the moment thing I thought of in AP Government (which is a big reason why I can't update *growls*) when two guys were arguing about something and two more joined. Next chapter they're going to leave the town with a surprise! Vote which town you want to see them in, as long as it's not that far (please don't out Snowpoint City please). Oh another thing you should know about me, I'm very active with the people who read and follow my story. So expect lots of voting until the story is over. And don't worry, all OCs are coming, but you might have to wait a while, especially if they're childhood rival(s) or bystanders they meet on the road. Peace Lovelies! **

**~Pudding21 ;)**


	6. Is That Who I Think It Is?

**Hello, nothing really going on so let's begin with the wonderful chapter of I Choose You! Chapter 5: Is That Who I Think It Is?**

* * *

_Previously on I Choose You!:_

_"Piplup has one the battle!" _

_"We will be back and we will beat you."_

_"We should go to Floaroma Town!"_

_"No Orebugh!"_

_"Hello angel."_

_"She's a ditto!" _

Kamaria happily woke up the next day with a smile on her face. This was going to be a great day. She surveyed the pokemon center, where Nurse Joy happily allowed them to sleep for the night. Chase was lounged against a coach, peacefully sleeping; Ryouka was sleeping on the floor snoring as loud as a Snorlax. Airi was peacefully asleep on a couch with Daisuke protectively around her.

'Alright,' Kamaria told herself. 'It's time to go to the cafeteria and be on our way.'

She stood up to wake everyone else up, then stopped. She hadn't met her new pokemon yet! She picked up a pokeball that was closest to her.

"Cherubi come on out."

A light beam came out from a pokeball, but not the one in her hand. She playfully bonked her head with stupidity. Maybe, she should label her pokeballs.

"Note to self, label pokeballs," she told herself. She looked at the cherubi that now stood in front of her.

"Hello," she waved at the cherubi. The cherubi huffed and rolled its eyes. Kamaria's smile fell at the pokemon's actions.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a really good pokemon trainer. I don't hurt any of my pokemon, you can talk to them yourself!"

Piplup and Bo popped out of their pokeballs and Bo instantly started talking to the cherubi. Piplup jumped into Kamaria's arms. Kamaria crossed her fingers hopping Bo would give a good talk to the cherubi.

Finally, Bo flew toward Kamaria and nodded his head.

"So the cherubi is fine with me being its trainer?"

Bo nodded once again.

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly. At the sound of the squeal Ryouka woke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kamaria looked up confused then smiled. "Oh, the cherubi said it was fine with me being its trainer."

Now it was Ryouka's turn to be confused. "So it wasn't before?"

Before Kamaria could answer Ryouka, Chase sat up with a yawn.

"Oh, that was a good night's rest," she said stretching. "Once you got past Mr. Snorlax's snoring."

"I do not snore that loud," Ryouka argued.

"Yes you do!"

"What's with the yelling this early in the morning?" Daisuke asked sitting up. Airi sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning!" Airi said with a smile.

"Good morning!" Kamaria said cheerfully. "Come on, get some clothes on so we can eat and go to Floaroma Town!"

"I thought it was Oreburgh," Ryouka disagreed.

"Here we go," Chase said with a sigh. The exact same argument started as yesterday, except nobody ran in to stop them.

Chase rolled her eyes and grabbed her messenger bag. She started toward the bathroom and turned to Daisuke who was trying to stop the fight. Before she could tell them that it wasn't going to work, Kamaria threw her arms back, hitting Daisuke in the face. Daisuke fell back fazed at the situation.

"Come on Airi," Chase called to the ditto. "This was going to be a while."

~**I****n the cafeteria**~

Somehow, the argument ended with them going to Floaroma Town and Kamaria apologized multiple times to Daisuke, who had a bandage on his forehead where Kamaria hit him. Nurse Joy had happened to walk by to help Daisuke get his bump bandaged.

"Are you sure your okay?" Kamaria asked as she ate her breakfast.

"I'm fine," Daisuke promised, but in really it hurt like crap. For a small girl, she could sure pack a punch, even when she wasn't trying.

"So we're going to Floaroma Town, what are we going to do there?" Airi asked curiously.

"We can all train our pokemon, that's why I wanted to go there," Kamaria informed.

"It might be smart to go shopping before we leave, we're going to need potions and pokeballs. Oh and food for us and the pokemon," Chase went on about supplies.

"Good thinking Chase, to think what would happen if we didn't have you in the group," Kamaria said. "I can go get the potions and pokeballs."

"I'll go with her," Daisuke volunteered. He wiggled his eyebrows at Kamaria, who rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

"I'll go with them!" Airi said happily. She chased aftere Daisuke who was talking to Kamaria. Though Chase couldn't here she watched as the event unfolded before her.

Daisuke was talking to her leaning against the wall like he was the coolest thing in Sinnoh. Kamaria had her arms crossed and was telling him something, or yelling which ever one. She pointed an accused finger at him before throwing her arms out with aspiration. Daisuke said something and she shrugged and nodded as if agreeing to something. They hugged just as Airi joined them. The trio walked out of the pokemon center together.

"I'm so shipping them," Chase whispered to herself.

"What?" Ryouka asked.

"Nothing," Chase said. "Come on we have places to go, and we have to meet up with them too."

Chase helped clear the plates with a chansey before she and Ryouka left to go shopping.

**~With the two "lovebirds" (plus Airi)~**

Kamaria opened the door to the pokemart. Chatters of pokemon were all around as trainers shopped for their pokemon. She turned to see Daisuke next to her and Airi behind him.

"Alright we need to grab pokeballs and potions," she started. "I'm going to get antidotes and potions, Daisuke you can get the pokeballs with Airi."

"Sounds like a plan," Daisuke agreed and they split up.

Kamaria browsed through the aisles, looking for the potions or antidotes.

"Oh come on, where are they?" she mumbled to herself. She managed to find them, on the very top shelf. If Daisuke or Ryouka was here they could get it for her. But she was by herself and she didn't feel like finding Daisuke or even Airi. She resorted to the next best thing. Jumping up and down, hoping the jump will help her reach it.

"Here you go," a familiar voice said.

"Oh thanks! I really hate being sho-you!" Kamaria stopped mid sentence when she saw who had gotten the healing potion for her.

"Hello Tiny K," the boy said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up ok, I've grown some!"

"You mean none."

Kamaria huffed and crossed her arms. She stuck her tongue out like a child. "So how's your pokemon journey?"

"I'll have you know I've been training for the past few days what have you done?"

"I've caught a starly and won a cherubi," she said proudly.

Nick scowled, which told Kamaria she was ahead of him. She jumped up and down happily.

"Ha! Ace Trainer Kamaria is in the lead!"

"You're going to be an Ace Trainer too?" Nick said surprised. "You stole my idea!"

"Did not! You probably overheard me talking to my friends at school about it!"

The both glared at each other, oblivious that Airi and Daisuke had come up.

"We've got pokeballs!~" Airi sang. Then she noticed Nick. "Hello, are you a friend of Kamaria?"

Nick scoffed. "I can't believe you thought that I was friends with her."

"Hey!" Kamaria yelled. "Never mind that, we have places to be. Daisuke can you get a few potions down for me and we can be on our way."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and reached for the potions. He passed it to her and she snatched it.

"Good bye Nick," Kamaria said stomping away. "It was unpleasant to see you!"

She left Daisuke and Airi with Nick.

"Nice to meet you," Airi started. "I'm Airi and-"

Nick interrupted. "And I don't care."

He walked away leaving the two in shock.

"What's his problem?" Daisuke wondered aloud.

"Daisuke! Airi! I'm 'bout to check out!" Kamaria called from the counter. She was smiling, but still must have been upset about the whole thing had just happened.

Daisuke jogged toward her, making sure the pokeballs didn't fall. He dropped them on the counter and let the clerk ring the items.

"Who was the rude guy?" Airi asked.

"Oh that's Nick Zander, he's my childhood rival," her eyes darkened as she told the story. "Ever since we were little we've been competing. Our moms said it started when Nick learned to walk before me and I tried harder after he did. At school, I excelled where he didn't, making him try even harder. And he was the one who gave me my fear of tickling. Ugh I hate him!" Kamaria grabbed the bag, paid for the items, and walked out of the store.

Airi and Daisuke followed her. Daisuke didn't know how to react. Sorry that you saw your childhood rival? That didn't seem right.

"Hey," Airi said. Kamaria looked at her.

"At least you are ahead right? Of Nick I mean."

Kamaria's face brightened. "Yes I am ahead of him! Yes! Kamaria Henderson is above Nick Zander!" She started to do a weird dance that made Airi and Daisuke wish they weren't with her anymore.

But hey, at least she was feeling better.

* * *

**A childhood rival! How exciting! So I noticed how long it was since I actually updated. And oh my gosh I'm sorry. The rest of the year should be less hectic then earlier for the past two months so, yeah! And also, I tore most of my tendons in my wrist and I'm wearing a cast, so now the updates will be really slow. So if you want to cybersign it, go for it, I won't judge. That's all for today. Byee!~~~**


End file.
